


Surprise Surprise!

by ComposerEgg



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mindless Fluff, bday fic for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerEgg/pseuds/ComposerEgg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Beat's birthday, and Joshua has two great presents for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my awesome friend Leo, whose bday is today!

“ **Boo**!”

“Bwah!” Beat spun around, startled, only relaxing when he saw Joshua’s smirking face. ”Ya nearly gave me a heart attack yo! Don’ scare me like tha’!”

Josh chuckled, reclining on Beat’s bed, leaning against the wall behind him. ”Aw, but it’s so much fun!Your reactions are so cute!”

“ _Dude_ , I’m not cute! Why ya gotta be like that?” Beat grumbled, crossing his arms and looking away to hide his blush, which as ineffective because he was leaning against the headboard, and therefore facing Josh.

“Because, it’s fun to tease you, dear. And, of course, because it’s true. You’re just gonna have to tolerate it if you want your birthday presents!” he grins, making two wrapped boxes appear beside him. He casually floated one of the boxes over to Beat’s lap, letting it land softly. “Open that one first!”

Beat looked at the gift that landed in his lap, groaning. “Bro you didn’ have ta gimme a gift, let alone two.”

“Too late, already got em, not takin’ them back! Now open it up!” he grins, poking Beat’s arm. “You’re gonna love them!”

Beat sighs and gives in, unwrapping the gift to find… A box! Inside the long, skinny box that doesn’t make much noise when shaken, he finds a brand new skateboard, with lots of cool wavy designs decorating it, and his name engraved on the bottom.

“Dude, this is so cool!” Beat is beaming, admiring the gift, and Josh can’t help but smile at his enthusiasm. “Hey Joshy, later today I could teach ya how to skateboard!”

Josh mock-pouts, rolling his eyes. “I doubt I’ll be good, but whatever, it’s your birthday. Now open the next gift!”

Beat reaches over and grabs it before Josh can use his mind-powers to throw it on his lap. This one is not quite as long, but much more thick. As Beat opens the present it becomes clear that it is not boxed, but rather a book. Once out of the wrapping he reads the title.

“ _1001 Recipes to Last a Lifetime_? You got me a cookbook?”

He nods. “Yeah, well, you’ve expressed interest in cooking, and I thought I’d give you something to help out. You can always deviate from recipes after all, they are guidelines to making your own creations.”

Beat starts to flip through the pages, smiling. “Thanks yo, maybe tomorrow I can cook ya up somethin to eat.”

While looking at the pages he comes across a card that had been inserted into the book. Josh smirks as he sees Beat pick it up, barely holding back as he reads what’s written on it.

“Once found, redeem immediately for one free kiss…” Beat blushes as Josh leans over, plucks the card out of his hands, tilts his chin up with a finger, and kisses Beat on the lips softly.

Beat spluttered in surprise at first, as his mind registered what just happened, but once the surprise ended he kissed back.

It wasn’t a long kiss, short and sweet, but it was a fun one. After it ended, Beat looked up at Josh, who was still leaning over him.

“Now then, you gonna to learn how to skateboard today,” he says as he grins, maneuvering out from underneath Josh to stand, grab his hand, and start pulling him out the door.

Josh huffed, letting himself be dragged. “Fine, but you’d better be willing to kiss all the scrapes I get better.”

Beat rolled his eyes, laughing. “Aight, if tha’s what it takes.”


End file.
